The present invention relates to an arrangement for those sails which are provided with battens in accordance with what is stated in the preamble of Patent claim 1. It relates in particular to those battens which are found on the mainsail of a Bermuda rig, i.e. in the most common rig type in sailing boats for leisure use and regatta purposes.
In the said type, battens, i.e. rods inserted in pockets in the sail, are used to increase the rigidity of the sail and to prevent it from flapping. A more advanced use is the use of the battens to control the bellying of the sail by means of the battens being tensioned so that they bend and create a belly in the sail which can be controlled by means of this tensioning and permits an increase in its degree of efficiency in certain winds. For this to be achieved, the battens must extend across the whole width of the sail, so-called full-battening, and one end of the batten must have a fixed support while the other end rests against a displaceable support, so that the degree of tensioning of the batten can be varied.